User talk:LuckyTimothy/ 10/21/2012 - 04/03/2018
Should be LT's work, but.... Re: Alan Wake Yup, it is from'' American Nightmare.'' I just played it a second time, and I enjoyed it more than the first time, tbh. You really should play it; it's definitely worth the download. Savannah Star 23:50, October 21, 2012 (UTC) : This is just me, but before you play all of those other games you're planning to play, you should start with American Nightmare. ''Tbh, I'm surprised than I even have time to play video games and go on Wikia; I've also been busy as hell nowadays. Savannah Star 23:16, October 22, 2012 (UTC) I <3 Twilight I love twilight! Template heyy tim um i was just wondering how do you get that template? thanks for the welcome post. yeah that one!!! :) do you know how i would be able to have a template please. um thanx tim for you help but i just dont understand how to get a picture on that template. Breaking Dawn 2 movie page At your leisure, plese rename the BD2 movie page as it was before Annewbiz thought it wasn't suited. Meanwhile, I hope I got your archiving conventions right - couldn't be bothered to skim through 80+ messages to get to the goodies. MinorStoop 12:01, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :By Pam more like. Sorry for the late acknowledgement, I was out of town for a couple of days. MinorStoop 18:19, December 2, 2012 (UTC) User Annewbiz If you don't mind, have this user Annewbiz blocked for a bit, will ya - I have asked politely too many times to check what's already on the wiki, and he does not even bother to listen. MinorStoop 22:11, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :Not reacting to warnings. Not just here but on other wikis too. :Mind you, when he was not going his own way, this guy did well, but we can have only one lone player here (CJ), don't you think so? MinorStoop 00:46, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :P.S. Truth to tell, I remember at least one pointless editor here that should have been caught a lot earlier than (s)he did. I'd not repeat the experience. MinorStoop 00:51, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Joker. It's been a while since we've interacted. So this is random, but there's this guy in my drama class, and for our monologues unit, he prepared like three different Joker monologues from ''The Dark Knight. They. Were. So. Good. Today we actually performed for an audience, and he did the monologue about how the Joker got his scars, and it was great. He had the makeup and everything. So I thought of you. Lol. Anyway, how's life? And have you seen BD-2 yet, because you musteth if you haven't already. TeamTaycob 03:01, December 14, 2012 (UTC) : Oh, I agree. I mean, nobody was able to see anyone's gift besides Kate's and Zafrina's. Eleazar telling Bella about her gift would seem sporadic and weird since the fact that his gift is the ability to see gifts was never explained. Gah. TeamTaycob 17:33, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Happy holidays, Joker. And I wish you all the video games in the universe. :D TeamTaycob 15:47, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Twilight Wiki on Twitter Hello! How would you feel about taking part of the responsibility for the Twilight Wiki's Twitter (@TwilightersWiki)? We maintain it daily but also like to have fun with it, and we would love to get someone active in the community to help out! We're happy to help out and show you what we do with it. If you are not interested in it, do you think there is anyone that would be/would maintain it pretty regularly? Let me know, thanks! Grace 19:28, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Admin dashboard Is the little table at the bottom of your screen - with a link to the admin dashboard - missing for you, too? TeamTaycob 16:22, January 26, 2013 (UTC) : I have no idea. I just noticed this morning. At first I thought I was stripped of my rights, but I can still block people, protect/unprotect pages, etc. TeamTaycob 02:13, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ::: It does. Thanks for that. I should contact Wikia about that. TeamTaycob 03:16, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Away LT, for what's worth it, I'll be away from tomorrow until Sunday. Hope you won't have much trouble here for that long without me and Pam. MinorStoop 19:01, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: User rights That was the "Chat mod" right - it's already part of the admin package. Don't really know why I didn't warn you. MinorStoop 04:35, April 1, 2013 (UTC) List why the Team Jacob/Team Edward war is stupid Just curious - were the contents of the page "Why the Team Edward/Team Jacob war is stupid?" intentionally removed? (see http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Why_the_Team_Edward/Team_Jacob_war_is_stupid?action=history) Is this deliberate, accidental or a difference of opinion? New video feature enabled for test Hello, I am writing to let you know that this community has been chosen to test out a new feature we just released: . This is an admin only page, that allows for automatic finding and replacing of videos already on your wiki with their matches from Wikia Video. Why might you want to do this? Many of the videos embedded on wikis become unavailable when they are removed or taken down for copyright violations. To provide an alternative, Wikia has licensed thousands of videos for use across Wikia from several content partners. Wikia has the official license to display these videos. We receive new videos daily, so our library is constantly growing! This is an easy way for you to see if we have a licensed copy of the same or similar videos on your wikis. Please note that often the exact same video may have a different video thumbnail so it's best to preview the videos before you make a decision. We are testing this on a few select wikis, and would love to hear your feedback. Is this page easy to use? Did the videos match what was already there? What improvements would you like to see made to this page that would encourage you to use it more? This is a new tool, so please remember that as you try it out. We are continuing to build upon it, so your early stage feedback is very important to us. Please let me know if you have any questions. Thank you in advance! I left this message for you, Charmed-Jay and MinorStoop since you are the bureaucrats. Let me know if there is a better place to post. --Sarah (help forum | blog) 21:03, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Block Please, block this user for a while. MinorStoop 14:59, August 30, 2013 (UTC) User:108.76.128.229 At your leisure, please have this idiot blocked. MinorStoop 01:28, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Ahem This needs again a makeover. Thanks. MinorStoop 06:26, September 22, 2013 (UTC) This gets boring fast... Get this Volturi-obsessed guy blocked, will ya? Thanks MinorStoop 08:12, October 2, 2013 (UTC) IP 76.114.136.42 If you have the time, block this guy - Jay seems not to have thought of doing so. Thanks. MinorStoop 06:59, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :A kid with delusions of grandeur. MinorStoop 07:50, November 4, 2013 (UTC) User:Friendshipusa I'd say that he's carrying the previous IP's bad habits with him - worth blocking him for a bit longer than said IP. MinorStoop 22:14, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :S'pose we can go ahead - Jay reverted a couple of his self-injections in the series... MinorStoop 05:35, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Bella Swan's page Sorry, mate, but could you unprotet Bella Swan's page for me? Thanks! MinorStoop 06:44, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :Never mind, already been taken care of. MinorStoop 07:52, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Licensed Video Swap Hola, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Community Development team. Recently our Special:LicensedVideoSwap tool has been updated with a list of new content for your wiki. For more information on this, please view here. If you would like assistance in swapping these videos, feel free to ask. - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:23, November 21, 2013 (UTC) User 80.229.163.42 This guy has started again. If you don't mind, it's better to block him permanently. Thanks. MinorStoop 11:28, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Friendshipusa's fanon LT, could you please block this Friendshipusa guy for some time - six months or a year? Or he will keep modifying the Shapeshifter page to suit his useless fanon. Thanks. MinorStoop 18:31, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you. MinorStoop 09:39, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Candidates for deletion Please, check out this. Thanks. MinorStoop 18:20, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :Again, please check here. MinorStoop 20:38, February 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Three pics in the candidates for deletion, if you please. :) MinorStoop 20:20, March 18, 2014 (UTC) At your leisure... Category:Candidates for deletion. And, please, block this Megan Lynn cullen character for a few months, if you don't mind. MinorStoop 17:12, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :Here I am again... MinorStoop 17:40, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Live chat Umm hey I kinda need help. I'm new to all this and I don't know how to talk to people on the live talk lol i'm basically talking to myself. So if you can I would really appreciate it if you right back and kind of tell me how to do it haha thanks :) Phone numbers You'll have to delete that comment to remove the phone number. I just needed to check the comment's history to get it. MinorStoop 10:58, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :Which is why I pointed it out - at least if restricted to admins, human beings will overlook it. Bots, on the other side... MinorStoop 12:55, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Hi there! Long time, no see, haha. How are you? Hey, not that I really care, but can you protect Christian Serratos's page? Not any vandalism, but anons keep editing and undoing edits on it which seems kinda pointless to me. Thanks anyway. Trainer-TT 08:46, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :No reason why info from imdb should be removed. 08:53, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks You deleted my page and I can't think why you would do that. It took me quite a while to make that page and I don't appreciate you just deleting it. So f*ck you, very much for that, a$$hole. Xxchloexx (talk) 13:58, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Candidates for deletion Greetings. You might want to deal with Candidates for deletion. Best, 06:54, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Help Hi I need help plz help me plz plz plz write back Chat Hey so I wanted to know if you will like to chat if you do I would be up till like 5:00 am so if you would like to chat just ask me Main page deletion Naw, LT, not the main page; it is too important. You and I might go directly for the activity page or something like that, but "regular" browsers need a landing page somewhere. Besides, with no inkling of more books out of SMeyer, I doubt you can call it spoilers... The whole wiki *is* a spoiler. MinorStoop 11:11, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :I thought it was something like that. No harm done. MinorStoop 09:56, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Candidates for deletion Thought this might interest you. Merry Christams! 19:22, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :Oh well, the page created by the never lamented Loszonda troll has already been deleted. Thanks! 19:24, December 17, 2014 (UTC) ::A job cut out for you, innit? 12:26, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Laurent Say LT, the page should be categorized under "Twilight" and CJ protected it in the aftermath of some vandalism. Could you please either properly categorize it or unlock it so I can do it myself? Thanks! MinorStoop 13:51, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you. MinorStoop 17:26, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Dummy edits Better protecting User:Franz-Bernhard Nolte, than keeping blocking IPs... Thanks! 08:19, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Might want... ... to check this. Thank you. 08:35, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :One of Cullen'r'hot/vampiresWerewolvesAwesome/BigBrother99 silly ideas put on one of the Volturi pages, and promptly reverted by me. 10:27, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks. 19:25, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I was wondering how you upload an avatar. I tried, but it will only make me take photos and that is not an gif or a jpg, so I was wondering how to do it.:) Piercing Stars (talk) 00:39, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Alec, Jane, Aro LT, at your leisure, could you unprotect the Aro, Jane and alec pages? They require to be added to the Storyteller category. thanks! DresdenFilesReader 11:03, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you, sir. DresdenFilesReader 08:11, July 21, 2015 (UTC) User:Fierria101 Spammer, I'm afraid, whose messages are to be removed. Thanks! DresdenFilesReader 02:41, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Thank u I look forward to working with u too.Puppyninja (talk) 17:29, September 18, 2015 (UTC)Puppyninja User:LoppiepopCherry LT, this user should be blocked, don't you think? 18:24, March 22, 2016 (UTC) User spam Nonsensical comment spammer 68.84.198.140 is back and still spamming Nonsensical comment spammer 68.84.198.140 is back and still spamming 68.84.198.140 is back and so far has posted 63 comments in a 30 minute span none of which have any relevance to the pages their posting on. 121.75.201.84, this person is leaving chain mail spam on multiple pages 68.84.198.140 is back spamming the comment section (mainly Gallery:Riley Biers) wrote 44 nonsensical comments in a 2 hour span which is less than they usually do but still annoying. Dragons and such Well Timothy i dont mind that you have deleted mine 2 pages about Dragons and Dracula,it was just a test for you guys on how long it whould take you to notice them and it worked,plus you gota admint that Shapeshifting dragons whould fit prefictily in this Twilight World, and about Dracula well he was refrenced in a joke by Jacob Black plus all Vampier myths,legends and stories all trace that source and originate from Dracula and i think he whould probably be proud of this Mighty Vampier decendants and why dosent the Author of Twilight Books created and write more New books and Chapters so that we can see Renesme ( i dont know if i spelled her namee correctly ) and Jacob but also that we get to see some New charchters,beings,monsters and villans.Kunica (talk) 09:17, February 14, 2017 (UTC) My work is never done Is what I can only assume as a spammer they left a bunch of random comments with even randomer links with them. Welp, 68.84.198.140 is back and just as disfunctional as before spamming every page they're on, smh. As I said spmmer 68.84.198.140 is back. Please just block this person forever all they do is post nonsense spam and blocking them a few times isn't stopping whatever glitch is in their brain. I'm pretty sure the spammer: 68.84.198.140 is back and now under a new IP Address:24.11.150.163. It's literally the same irrelevant comments as before about Jurrassic Park, Xavier Samuels, and let's not forget the vague one worded comments like "what" filling up the comments with nonsense. Editing Pages/Uploading New Images Hello. I would like to update many of the images here on the wikia (most are incredibly small in size or have black borders or are blurry, etc.) however I can not update them due to cascading protection, established by an admin three years ago with an infinite set time. Which makes only admins/content mods able to edit on most pages or replace images. Additionally, the active admin here restricted anyone from leaving a message on his talk page 8 years back, citing "protecting due to potential danger" as a reason. Therefore I come to you, another admin. Could you remove the restrictions? Not entirely, of course; continue restricting new/unregistered users but allowing others to contribute to the wikia... rather than merely admins/content mods having said privilege. Murali9395 (talk) 21:13, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if you could take the lock off these pages: Edward Cullen, Bella Swan, and Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. I have been wanting to add more to the pages. -- RucasAusllyNaleyJelena (talk) 18:20, April 3, 2018 (UTC)